Carry On, Zoro
by Catakira
Summary: "Los monstruos no lloran"- Pensó Robin, sintiendo la brisa removerle los cabellos mientras permanecía de pie en cubierta, a altas horas de la madrugada, observando lo que tenía ante ella sin poder creérselo. "Pero este monstruo se ha vuelto humano…"


_**Carry On, Zoro.**_

"_Los mónstruos no lloran"_- Pensó Robin, sintiendo la brisa removerle los cabellos mientras permanecía de pie en cubierta, a altas horas de la madrugada, observando lo que tenía ante ella sin poder creérselo. _"Pero este mónstruo se ha vuelto humano…"_

Ante ella, apretando los dientes y los puños, observando con impotencia su katana y con una venda bien colocada sobre la frente, Zoro recordaba los acontecimientos del día anterior con ira y rabia contenida.

Eran un puñado de marines, poca cosa, pero uno de ellos le pilló por sorpresa. Solo era un simple marine con un martillo enorme. Pero si él solo hubiera estado más atento, en lugar de vigilar al resto de sus nakama, tal vez ese enorme martillo no le hubiera impactado de lleno en la cabeza.

Estuvo inconsciente un día y una noche enteros, despertando apenas unas horas atrás. Tras ubicarse y una ligera revisión de Chopper, le fue informado de que el golpe, pese a no haberle matado, sí que le había ralentizado y, por lo tanto, había disminuído notablemente su capacidad en el combate.

En resumidas cuentas, se había vuelto débil, torpe y lento. E incapaz de vencer a Taka No Me.

Y, pese a ello, Robin estaba extremadamente sorprendida por lo que veía ante ella. Él era un akuma, un oni, un mónstruo. Pero incluso los mónstruos más feroces e insensibles lloran.

No podría cumplir su promesa y eso le estaba matando. Y por ello unas lágrimas que juró no volver a derramar rodaban por sus mejillas.

Nunca antes le había visto llorar y por ello Robin no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Zoro se encontraba mirando al mar en la proa, con los ojos inundados, mientras sus manos apretaban la madera de la barandilla llegando a dejar la marca de sus dedos.

Robin sabía que la había oído llegar, tras ver su sombra desde el puesto de vigía en su noche de guardia. Resultándole extraño encontrarlo fuera de la consulta, bajó del gimnasio y fue a buscarlo, viéndolo en este estado.

_Carry on my wayward son _

_There'll be peace when you are done _

_Lay your weary head to rest _

_Don't you cry no more _

Zoro frunció el ceño al oír la voz melódica de la morena a su espalda. ¿Estaba cantando? Por lo visto algo que parecía una nana. ¿Se creía que él era un niño o algo por el estilo?

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion _

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion _

_I was soaring ever higher _

_But I flew too high _

Y aún así la música lograba reconfontarle. Pegó un pequeño brinco al sentir como la morena le rodeaba su cintura con los brazos y apoyaba la frente sobre su nuca.

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man _

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man _

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming _

_I can hear them say _

El peliverde se giró, encarándola, y la miró a los ojos, en esos dos hermosos lagos azules, cuya profundidad parecía tan inalcanzable como real para el kenshi. Parecian estar animándole en silencio. Parecía como si esos ojos nunca hubieran dejado de creer en él.

Cogiendo aire, Robin continuó cantando en un suave susurro.

_Carry on my wayward son _

_There'll be peace when you are done _

_Lay your weary head to rest_

Apenas fue un rápido roce entre sus labios, pero tanto Zoro como Robin sintieron el silencioso juramento de que no se rendiría. De que volvería a intentarlo, a entrenar. De que le ganaría, cumpliría esa promesa y de que continuaría su vida como si aquel día no hubiera pasado.

Porque él era un mónstruo. Y los mónstruos no se dejan vencer por una debilidad.

_**Don't you cry no more **_

**¡Yep! *Mira su fic* Ni preguntéis… XD**

**Lo cierto es que ni idea de lo que acabo de escribir, oye. Me vino la idea y, pues bueno, para compensar un poco el estar ausente estos días… XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, no doy mucho el peñazo en la NA hoy… La canción se titula **_**Carry on my wayward son **_**y es la versiín Lullaby. (Nana/canción para dormir.) **

**En fin, domou arigatou por leer y mandadme un review si no tenéis nada mejor que hacer… XD**

**Un saludo a Silvia desde aquí. *3***

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
